First Stand
by Invader J-bird
Summary: The final chapter is here, but there will be a sequel! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanx All!
1. First Stand: Chapter One

Authors note: Ummmm yea this is the first encounter the police force have with the zombie mob. As you recall in RE2 all those police cars lined up front to back, that was the first stand, that is what this story is about. This is my first fic ever! Review if you're a true RE fan.   
  
Mark Zambrowdi was getting into his S.W.A.T uniform. The door to the locker room slammed open and in walked Dean Thomas, Mike Bakudan, and Antonio Worth.  
  
"Mark are you almost ready?" asked Dean, he was the captain of the S.W.A.T team.  
  
"Yea." Replied Mark slipping on his body armor.  
  
They spent ten more minutes getting ready, and were finally ready to go to the gun cage and pick-up their weapons. As they walked by other police offices the saw that the other police officers were getting ready to fight in the first stand. The mob was growing and only 10 blocks from the police station now. The moans and screams were getting louder and it seemed that everyone was heading for the gun cage.  
  
About 2 minutes later the S.W.A.T. team reached the gun cage, Dean stepped up first and said,  
  
"I need 4 M4's with 4 clips, laser sight, and flashlight mounted to bottom of barrel shaft."  
  
The guns and ammo were slid under the mesh cage in front of Dean. He handed out the guns and ammo evenly. Then he went up and asked for his sidearm.  
  
"I need a Desert Eagle with 2 clips." Requested Dean.  
  
The gun was slid under the mesh cage and Dean holstered it. Everyone else besides Mark had gotten their sidearm's and were headed for the S.W.A.T. LAV (Light Armored Vechile). Mark stepped up and said,  
  
"I need 2 semi-automatic Colt .45's with three clips each."  
  
The guns and ammo were slip under the mesh cage. Mark used two clips and loaded each gun, and then holstered them. He put the other 4 clips into their small holders. He put the neck strap for his M4 around his neck and jogged towards the LAV.  
  
Mark hopped in the drivers seat and turned the ignition, bringing the engine to life with a roar.  
  
"About time mister driver," said Antonio sarcastically.  
  
Mark drove out of the police station parking lot and onto the road. Ahead and behind the LAV were about 30 all together police cars. Mark was looking ahead and he saw the "riot". He pulled the LAV sideways across the road and about 6 police cars did the same, making a blockade across the road. Dean, Mark, Antonio, and Mike got out of the LAV.  
  
"What the hell is that?" asked Mike.  
  
"Doesn't look like any riot I have ever seen." Stated Dean.  
  
"Alright! Everyone lock and load, don't fire until is say!" Dean yelled and 65 police officers and 3 S.W.A.T. personal loaded their guns. The sounds of shells and magazines being loaded was loud for about 10 seconds but it then grew silent.  
  
"TAKE AIM!" yelled Dean. 


	2. First Stand: Chapter Two

"FIRE!" yelled Dean.  
  
As the zombies stumbled forward, they were hit with a wave of hundreds of bullets. The zombies started to lose limbs and heads. Their bodies were getting ripped in half. The waves of bullets kept coming and ripping the zombies into pieces.  
  
Mark dropped his first empty M4 magazine and clicked in another. He was conserving his ammo, because he noticed that some of the people that were getting shot were getting back up. Mark squeezed off a view rounds and blew off one persons head.  
  
"WHY CAN'T I KILL THESE THINGS!" yelled Antonio, finishing off his second M4 clip. He threw his M4 to the ground and pulled out his Raging Bull firing off rounds.  
  
The zombies kept inching forward, although almost 1500 rounds had been fired the police had only killed about 40 of the hundreds of zombies. The zombies now where about 20 ft from the blockade of police cars.  
  
Mark's last M4 dropped to the ground. He pulled out his .45s and started to back away from the oncoming mob. Mark started firing and noticed that several other officers were also thinking of retreating. Mark squeezed off rounds from his pistols he made sure that every shot was a head shot.  
  
The zombies moans were terribly loud now, they erupted over the police car blockade and around 60 police officers and Antonio and Mike were sucked under the wave of zombies. Some of the officers that were under the wave of zombies were still alive as shotgun blasts blew a few zombies in half, but that didn't last long. Dean was running backwards firing his Desert Eagle into the mob of zombies. The men's screams could be heard as their bodies were torn into scrap food and eaten.  
  
As the survivors kept firing more zombies came and the other officers were swallowed up. It was now just Mark and Dean. The zombies surrounded Mark and Dean, but they kept firing. Dean tripped.  
  
"Dean get up NOW!" yelled Mark trying to help Dean to his feet, but before he could Dean was sucked into the mob kicking and screaming as he was ripped apart and eaten. Mark continued to back up, his back hit something hard he turned and saw a light post. He quickly climbed to the top.  
  
Mark holstered his pistols and looked down at the mob of zombies that were scratching at the bottom of the post. Mark looked around at his surroundings and saw a bus that was turned on it's side about 15ft away from the post. The bus was just high enough that the zombies couldn't get on it. Mark decided that it was his only way off so he jumped.  
  
Mark woke up and he was on the side of the bus, the side of his head was caked with blood which came from a half an inch gash on the side of his head. He stood up and got his bearings. He looked around and noticed that the zombies had knocked the light post over and it had landed on the bus. They were now crawling up onto the side of the bus.  
  
Mark hurriedly looked around and saw a car that had smashed into the back of the bus, and behind that car was another car, and behind that car was... NO ZOMBIES! Mark started to run and he leaped and landed on the roof of the first car. He jumped again and landed on the hood of the second car. He ran up over the top and jumped off the back.  
  
Mark ran at top speed towards the police station  
  
Review if you want more! O.o 


	3. First Stand : Chapter Three

Mark approached the police station and noticed that several officers were just standing around smoking cigarettes. He felt like screaming at them, a mob of flesh eating zombies were heading this way and they were just standing around!  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed Mark.  
  
The officers looked up at Mark and gave him the "what, are you crazy?" look. The just continued taking drags off of their smokes.  
  
"The mob, it killed everyone... its headed this way!" exclaimed Mark.  
  
"What do you mean? You mean to tell me that, that mob killed 65 police officers?" asked one of the officers.  
  
"Yes..." mumbled Mark. "If you don't believe me fine, you can just stay here and die! I'm gonna round up the last of the cops and try and fight it!"  
  
Mark rushed pass the cops and into the station. Everyone Mark met on the way to the gun cage he told that he needed their help and to follow him. By the time Mark reached the gun cage, he had about 35 police officers behind him. He kicked down the door instead of asking the clerk for guns. Everyone followed him in and grabbed their weapons and ammo.  
  
Mark got more ammo for his pistols, and picked up a M-16 and 5 clips for it, loading one up from habit. Everyone was gathering up their weapons and loading them. Mark put the neck strap over his neck and exited the room.  
  
"Common guys!" commanded Mark. The last of the police officers loaded up their guns and followed Mark to the police station entrance. As they lined up and loaded bullets into their gun's chamber. The zombies were now approaching the entrance to the police station and the to officers that were standing outside were now rushing to the gun cage.  
  
"SHOOT THEIR HEADS!" ordered Mark  
  
The line of cops erupted with gunfire. The officers send wave after wave of bullets at the mob. Mark was taking careful aim and squeezing off rounds when he knew he was dead on. The police kept firing until the mob was about twenty feet away, when mark screamed,  
  
"EVERYONE RETREAT BACK INTO THE STATION!"  
  
The police kept firing, but retreated back into the police station and closed the big oak doors. They barricaded the doors with a bench, and took positions around the grand hall. The doors shook as the zombies slammed against it.  
  
"TAKE AIM!" ordered Mark.  
  
All of the cops took and reloaded if they needed to. Mark dropped his first empty M16 magazine and clicked in another one. He then loaded a bullet into the chamber and took aim. Just as Mark was taking aim, the zombies smashed through the door and the grand hall exploded with gunshots.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! O.o 


	4. First Stand: Chapter Four

Authors Note: Yeah, this chapter is gonna be really long and long and long . So your wait was worth it.  
  
The zombies poured into the police station, as if the bullets weren't even their! The three officers closest to the doors went under the mob first. Soon it was only Mark and five other people were left shooting. Mark looked around at their decreasing numbers and yelled,  
  
"FALL BACK INTO THE LIBRARY!"  
  
The officers retreated into the library and the door's lock started to give through as the zombies pushed to get into the library. Mark reloaded and racked his mind for a plan, god anything to keep them alive. Suddenly they heard gunfire in the grand hall. It lasted for about 10 seconds but then died out with the sounds of screams.  
  
Suddenly the idea popped into Mark's head. The book shelves. They were on metal beams so they could move but not tip over. They were also about 12 feet high, high enough for zombies not to get on them.  
  
"Everyone get on top of a book shelf and take aim at the door," commanded Mark  
  
The cops looked at Mark with rather disbelief, but when he climbed up onto a bookshelf, they followed. Mark laid on his stomach and took aim. The lock finally gave through and the door shot open. But instead of zombies coming through, 8 men dressed in black jumpsuits, had body armor, and had gas masks on came through followed by two zombies. The men quickly shut the door and welded the lock shut with a portable welder.  
  
As the zombies started to attack them Mark picked them off. All the men in black raised their mp5s and pointed them at the police officers. Mark laid down his M16 and stood up. The other officers did the same.  
  
"Who are you guys?" asked Mark.  
  
"The Umbrella Corporation has sent us here to clean up the mess that they made, but are team was ambushed by the infected population of Raccoon City. 22 of our men were killed." Said one of the men. The mask made his voice almost sound robotic.  
  
"Well as you can tell we aren't infected so you can lower your guns." Mark suggested.  
  
"Negative, anyone of you could have been infected but the effects haven't occurred yet. All you need is one bite, one scratch and your infected." The metallic voice replied.  
  
One of the officers looked at Mark with concern on his face and quickly used his right hand to cover up his left forearm. Shots rang out and the officer fell dead. Mark quickly grabbed up his M16 and pointed at the group of Umbrella commandos.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?" asked Mark, his finger on the trigger.  
  
"He was infected, we had to kill him or he would be a danger to us." Replied the man.  
  
Mark started to shake and then he lowered the M16. Mark hopped off of the bookshelf and walked towards the group. They all aimed their guns at him.  
  
"We need to get out of this city, can't you just call for a helicopter or something?" asked Mark.  
  
"Negative, calling a helicopter to this location would be a danger of infecting the outside world." Replied the commando.  
  
The rest of the officers hopped off of the bookshelves. They approached the group and then raised their guns. They all looked very serious.  
  
"Take off your masks, were all human here." Said one of the officers.  
  
The commandos hesitated for a couple of seconds and then removed their masks. The one who had been talking was black, but the rest were white. The officers could see that they felt uncomfortable without their masks on.  
  
"What are your names?" asked Mark.  
  
"I am Commander Davis," said the black man  
  
"I'm T.J." replied the short hared man to the left.  
  
"Mike" answered the shortest member.  
  
They all answered, Jason, David, Joseph, Cameron, and Scott. Mark decided that they better know their names too.  
  
"My name is Mark Zambrowdi," said Mark.  
  
"Johnson," told another cop.  
  
"Jack," said another.  
  
The others were Mick, and James. They stood looking at each other for a couple of seconds and then Mark said,  
  
"How are you guys supposed to get out? I imagine that the exiting roads have been blocked and the trains are no longer functional."  
  
"We are to meet a helicopter at the top of the hospital in three hours," replied Davis.  
  
But before Mark could reply the door on the second floor of the library gave through and the zombies poured in. The Commandos opened up, until Mark screamed,  
  
"AIM FOR THEIR HEADS OR YOUR WASTING BULLETS!"  
  
The commandos took careful aim and dropped many, but they kept coming, there were hundreds still outside the library that wanted food just as bad as those in the library. Mark didn't fire, but instead tried to look for a way out. It was hard for him to concentrate with all the noise when finally he noticed a bookshelf that had been slid over. Mark slid it back to its rightful place and revealed a door. Mark opened it and it led to a empty hallway.  
  
"EVERYONE THIS WAY!" Mark yelled.  
  
The cops and commandos inched their way towards the door, still firing at the zombies. When the last person was through, T.J. pulled out a portable welder and welded the lock. He got up and they moved down the hallway. They heard rumbling in some of the rooms, but decided to "forget" the noise and continue.  
  
When they reached the end of the hallway Mark pushed his ear against the door, listening for noise.  
  
"I don't hear anything," said Mark, pulling his ear away and looking to Davis.  
  
"David, you know what to do," Davis told David.  
  
David pulled off his small hip-pack and pulled out a strange looking pair of goggles. He put them over his eyes and walked up towards to door. He looked around as if their was no door there.  
  
"Commander, there is no body heat on the other side, but there are things with low body temperature moving around." Said David.  
  
"We have to find another route." Replied Davis.  
  
"Wait, David, how many are there?" asked Mark.  
  
David was quiet for a couple of seconds and then answered,  
  
"It looks to be 4 or 5, I'm not sure thou... Wait! Something with a high body temperature is moving this wa..." but before David could finish, the door slammed open and David was flung to the ground. A man with a long black trench coat stood in the doorway. He had white hair and his clothes were black. He also wore circular black lens sun glasses, and at his hit was a Katana.  
  
The man quickly drew his Katana, dropped on one knee and held the blade up to David's throat. Everyone in the hallway quickly aimed their guns at him. He smiled and gently pressed the blade against David's throat. Everyone lowered their guns. The mans smile grew larger as David gave a little moan and a squerm.  
  
"My name is Damon," said the man.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Davis, trying to show no fear in losing one of his men.  
  
"Commander, it is obvious that you are scared, and trying to hide you fear would be pointless. And what I want if for you to let me explain myself without you guys getting trigger happy and blowing my head off, thanks." cockily said Damon.  
  
Davis motioned for the group if commandos and cops to step back, and they did. Damon got up sheathing his katana. David scrambled up from the floor, rubbing a red imprint on his neck. Damon pushed up his sunglasses and started to talk,  
  
"I entered town in a Greyhound bus and within minutes, the bus was surrounded by a mob of dead people. I got into my luggage and retrieved my sword. I fought my way out of that situation and then made my way towards the police station. When I told them about my experience I was put into a holding cell. When the mob attacked here, they must've bumped the door release button, because the cell door's opened and I got out. I once again retrieved my sword and made my way to the grand hall. I then noticed that the zombies were entering through an upstairs door. I decided to make my way to the sewers and I came in though this door and there you guys are!"  
  
Damon finished his story. Everyone looked at him with a hint of sorrow, except for David who was still rubbing his neck.  
  
"Well lets find a way out of here!" exclaimed Mark. 


	5. First Stand: Chapter Five

The exited into the grand hall and Damon easily killed the zombies with his Katana. The group just stepped back and watched as Damon sliced the zombies heads off. When he was finished he sheathed his Katana and turned around to face everyone looking at him in amazment.  
  
"What?" Damon asked.  
  
"How did you learn to fight like that?" asked Jason.  
  
"I... um.... That isn't important right now, right now what is important is finding a way out of here." Said Damon, trying to weasel out of the question.  
  
"Alright, we split up into two groups, Damon, Jason, Joseph, Cameron, Scott, Mick, and James, you guys go east and check out that side of the police station, and Mark, Mike, T.J., Jack, Johnson, David, and myself will go and see what is below. Everyone will meet in this room in 1 hour, got that?" asked Davis.  
  
Everyone nodded, and they split up into their groups and were off. Mark and his group walked to a back door and went through it, while Damon's group went through one in the front.  
  
"Do you think that we will find a way out of here?" asked Davis, sounding insecure.  
  
"I don't know Commander," replied Mark.  
  
The continued to walk and when they suddenly hit a door that was locked. They tried picking it and it still didn't open, so T.J. cut out the door handle using a portable electrical cutter. They opened the door and were overwhelmed with about 20 zombies. Everyone immediately opened fire. Mark went down the hallway and kicked another door open that led to a staircase.  
  
"THIS WAY!" yelled Mark, once again saving everyone's life. By the time that they closed the door and T.J. had welded the lock, the noticed that they had lost Mike, Jack, and Johnson in the attack.  
  
"Shit we lost Johnson and Mike!" said Mark.  
  
"And Jack," added David.  
  
Mark continued down the stairs and soon the last of his team followed. They were in a parking garage, there were dead bodies lying halfway out of car doors. The walked to the back of the garage and opened the metal door. It was an electrical lock but the electricity seemed to be out at the time.  
  
"Damn it, I don't think we can get back to the grand hall this way," said Mark, noticing that they had found a way out but couldn't contact the others.  
  
Then, they heard a scream, then gunshots, and another scream, and another, until finally the screaming stopped and they had counted 6 screams altogether. They hoped that it wasn't the other team, but who else could it be? They continued down the hallway and passed 5 or six doors. The finally found a manhole cover. Just as T.J. as cutting the lock off, Damon fell from a ceiling vent and landed right on David.  
  
"Damon," said Mark, kneeling down and shaking Damon, "Where is the rest of the team, where are my men?!?!"  
  
"Some giant skinless monster killed them, sliced their heads off with it's tongue.." coughed Damon.  
  
"Shit, so your telling me that out of 14 men, we only have five left? THAT IS SHIT!" yelled Mark, punching the wall.  
  
"Mark, we should go it sounds like those zombies we faced earlier just broke through that door." Suggested T.J. dropping down into the manhole.  
  
The rest of the team followed and Mark, hearing the zombies getting closer, jumped down into the manhole, allowing T.J. to weld it shut. They continued, slushing through the knee deep murky waters of the sewer. Suddenly something dropped from the ceiling and landed ontop of David. There was a struggle, the sound of splashing water. Davis shot at the noises barely being able to see anything.  
  
The splashing stopped and there was a loud, high pitched, screaming noise and then silence. Mark clicked on a flashlight and the beam was shining on a dead, David, and next to him was a giant spider.  
  
"Holy shit!" swore T.J.  
  
Davis shot the spider a few more times and then pushed by David's dead body. They rest of the team did the same. About 15 minutes they found a ladder and Mark was the first up. He pushed open the manhole cover and peeked up. It was the middle of the street. There were no zombies around that Mark could see, so he climbed out, being cautious. He aimed his M16 around while the others climbed out.  
  
"There is the hospital!" exclaimed Davis pointing to a giant white building that was about 30 stories high.  
  
"That's gonna be a long walk to the top, especially if that thing is filled with zombies." Said Damon his and on his Katana's handle.  
  
The walked to the hospital and entered through broken glass doors. They tried the elevator, but there was no electricity. So they went to the stair well and went up the stairs.  
  
"How are you supposed to contact your helicopter, if you make it to the roof early?" asked Mark  
  
"We lost our communications expert before we met you, so we have to wait until our three hours expires, which does in about 30 minutes." Replied Davis.  
  
The continued up the stair well and found it blocked about 25 stories up. So they entered the door that led to the 25 floor. The looked around at the level and everything was scattered about, papers and bodies on the floor. They walked down the hallway, when some of the dead started to come alive.  
  
"Shit, we need to get out of here, they are coming alive!" said T.J. sounding worried.  
  
"Alright guys, we are running low on ammo, so only shoot them if the get to close, and make sure that you hit them in the head." Ordered Mark.  
  
As the continued to walk down the hallway, shots rang out every so often, and a thump of a dead body hitting the floor could be heard. The walked through a medical lab with chemicals and they shut all the doors.  
  
"Ok we have about 5 minutes before those zombies find away in, now in a building this big, don't you thing that there would a another stairwell?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yea, it's just a matter of finding and getting to it alive," replied Davis.  
  
"Well there aren't many zombies out there, yet." Said Damon.  
  
"Yea but not many can turn into hundreds, real fast, they just have to smell fresh flesh and they will come from the rest of the hospital." Said Davis.  
  
"Your right Davis, any ideas where that second stair well might be?" asked Mark, but before he could answer, 3 of the four doors broke down and 30 zombies came rushing in.  
  
In an act to conserve ammo, the retreated out of the lab and back into the hallway. The ran down the hallway until Mark skidded to a stop.  
  
"Here it is!" he exclaimed. He opened the door and they went in. T.J. welded the lock shut and pounding could be heard coming from the other side of the door. The continued up the stairwell. 


	6. First Stand: Chapter Six

Authors note: This is gonna be the last chapter, BUT I am gonna type a sequel call "Last Stand"  
  
Thanks for the help  
  
They continued up the stairwell until they reached a place where the stairs narrowed into a small hallway that led to a door. The single file walked down the hallway and Davis kicked open the door. The door led to a helicopter pad.  
  
"This is it!" said Davis, excitedly.  
  
"How much more time?" asked Mark.  
  
"10 minutes," replied Davis.  
  
"Well I guess it's time I get started, now isn't it?" said Damon, unsheathing his sword.  
  
"Get started with what?" asked Mark, raising his M16.  
  
Damon attacked Mark. Mark rose his M16 but it's barrel was chopped in half and rendered useless. Damon then spun, with his sword extended and it went right through T.J.'s neck. T.J.'s head fell off and his body fell to the ground. Davis raised his MP5, but his hands were quickly cut off. Damon was moving in for the kill when, BKAM! BKAM! BKAM! BKAM!. Damon fell backwards and Davis could see Mark standing their, both .45's unholstered and still aimed at the place where Damon was standing.  
  
Mark hurriedly rushed over to Davis and laid his guns down in front of him. He quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it tight over the stubs that used to be Davis' hands.  
  
"It's ok Davis, it's gonna be ok," Mark said, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Five minutes and the chopper gets here and I can go home," said Davis, starting to droop, because of loss of blood.  
  
"Hey, you know that guy you shot?" asked Davis looking behind Mark.  
  
"Yea, he is dead, I killed him, I had to he would have killed you," replied Mark.  
  
"He isn't dead! Look he is getting up and walking over here, man that sword is shin.." but Davis was cut off because Mark had ducked and Damon's blade had took off Davis' head.  
  
Mark went to grab for his guns but Damon had already kicked them away. It had begun to rain. Mark rolled as Damon sliced again, but missed. Mark stood up and dodged a few more attacks. Mark searched his belt for something to use against Damon, and his hand brushed across a small metal spray can. He pulled it out and sprayed it in Damon's eyes. Mark quickly hid underneath a small ventilation duct's roof.  
  
Damon stumbled around and waved his sword around blindly.  
  
"Mark, Marky where are you? You wanna know something, your friends killed that skinless monster, and then I picked them off, one by one." Said Damon trying to listen for Mark to make a noise.  
  
"You wanna know why I killed them? Because they weren't really from the Umbrella Corporation, they were from a small rebel group named the A.A.U., the Arms Against Umbrella. The fools thought that they could bring Umbrella down. So Umbrella sent me here to kill them, they set the zombies loose. Those idiots endangered humanity instead of helping it." Said Damon, by this time his eyes had cleared out from the rain and he had located Mark.  
  
Mark jumped up and roundhouse kicked the Katana out of Damon's hand, and it skidded across the helicopter pad and flew off the side of the building. Damon threw a punch and it hit Mark right under his left eye socket, breaking the skin and blood was now rolling down Mark's cheek. Mark did another roundhouse kick, but his foot was caught and he was now balancing on his left hand. He spun his body around and his left foot came up and smashed into Damon's face, causing blood to shoot out of his mouth and run down his neck.  
  
Mark regained his stance as Damon spit out a few teeth. They ran at each other and collided spinning in mid-air and then smashing into the ground in a wrestling fit. The rolled around punching and choking each other, until Damon was on top of Mark choking him. Mark started to choke him back, but then realized that it wasn't working, so he plunged his thumbs into Damon's eyes. The position immediately changed. Damon's grip loosened and Mark flipped him over onto his back, pushing his thumbs back into his head.  
  
Damon screamed and Mark pulled his thumbs out, but then hit the bottom of his nose with the palm of his hand, sending part of his nose bone into his brain, killing him. Suddenly a spotlight flashed through the rain, onto Mark. Mark stumbled to his feet, blood spilling down his face, his left eye swelled up. The helicopter dropped down a rope ladder, and Mark climbed up it.  
  
As he reached the top of the rope ladder, he was helped into the belly of the helicopter by several people. The sat him down and started to clean up his face. They started asking him questions, but their words were blury and he wasn't paying attention anyway. The helicopter started to drift up and over the burning rubble of Raccoon City. Mark drifted off, not caring where they were going just as long as it was not back there. 


End file.
